The Wolves Descended
by Kassandra Brown
Summary: Edward can’t stay away from Bella after he leaves her, but what he finds may cause him to lose his head for just enough time to ruin everything Carlisle started…
1. Chapter 1: Agony

My head keeps telling me that this is all just a dream, that when I wake up, the pain will be gone and I will be whole again. But then my head remembers that I'm a vampire and that vampires don't sleep and then I begin to spiral back into my black abyss of hurt. In my world there are no dreams and nightmares, only reality, pain, and hurt. The pain in my chest is excruciating; I keep waiting to explode or be torn apart, but it never happens. The pain just keeps going on and on. If I had a heart, it would have stopped beating a long time before now. The rest of the family are still waiting for me to come downstairs, even though they know that it's not going to happen.

_She's gone_, just keeps replaying over and over in my head, _I will never see her again_. I knew that I had left her and that it was for her own good, but my heart just couldn't grasp that concept. I had left her for her own safety, but I had never considered my sanity. I knew that if I stayed here in my room, curled up in a fetal position, that I really never would see her again. We would never laugh together, never share those beautiful kisses, never talk about anything and yet nothing in particular. I would never hear her heartbeat increase when I kissed her or came near, never see her blush in that delicious and funny way. I knew all of this, but I couldn't bring myself to move or continue in another train of thought.

My family had tried everything they could think of to get me to come out and do something, all in vain. Nothing they could do could make me come out. Except for seeing her…._ No_, I thought, _you know that that is impossible! You can never see her again._ And the pain somehow increased and I gasped raggedly, trying not to feel the hurt. _But, there has to be a way, some way that I can get rid of this, maybe I should see her again, hear her laugh, see her blush and smile._ And then something in my brain clicked. _Yes, no one needs to know_, and I began planning.

That night, I crept out of my bedroom window as silently as a vampire can. Alice already knew what was going to happen, of that I was sure, but she had done nothing to stop me so far. Ever since I had made this decision, the pain in my chest had decreased. I stole along the rooftop of my house and came to the edge. Hovering uncertainly, I began to think. _What if she sees me? What if when she does, she won't accept me back? But, then again, what if she doesn't see? Just one time wont hurt. Anything has to be better than this pain_. I hit the ground running, still being as silent as possible.

Forks looms ahead, I sprint as fast as I can, no longer trying to be quiet. My house, family, and anyone who know enough to stop me are far behind. The night is beautiful, the stars are out, and the moon is a quarter full. For once the sky is clear and the weather warm. I run feeling the wind on my face and the ground beneath my flying feet. The familiar smell of Forks brings back many painful memories, but they are sweet at the same time. An owl hoots in a tree nearby, cheering itself a victory over a fresh kill. It is alone, just as I am.

As I come into the town, I slow my pace slightly. _Do I really want to be doing this? _As soon as the thought crosses my mind the pain in my chest comes roaring back so I continue on running in order to ease it.

I run across the familiar streets, finally coming to my destination. I hesitate again, this time just to get my courage up. I take an unnecessary deep breath and look up at the window. The lights aren't on, but I can hear breathing. _She's in there, maybe sleeping. All I need is a peek; I just need to see her again._ Jumping up to the roof, now being silent again, I creep along until I come to the familiar window. Slowly, ever so slowly, I lean around and peek in.

What I see freezes me. I can't move, I can't even think! That mutt is kissing her-if that's what you can call eating half of her face-and she's kissing him right back! My brain finally clicks back into the on mode and I lean back away from the window. _This can't be right…it's all a hallucination…if she felt anything for me before…how can she be doing this to me?_ My head feels like it's about to explode! How can she kiss that dog as though we had never been anything together?

I stumble away from the window and off of the roof. My entire body is numb with shock. My feet begin running of their own accord. I didn't care where I go just as long as it is away from them. I run into the familiar meadow and that's when everything crashed down on me. She had moved on without me. She had somebody else and didn't need me anymore. The pain was even worse than before; I never should have come here. Now I knew that I'd never get her back. That mutt had taken over where I should have been. I briefly considered getting him out of the way. After all, there's no fight when there is no competition. But I quickly moved on, I would only hurt myself, and if she loved that dog, then I wouldn't take that away from her.

I had to know the truth though. What if she didn't love him, what if she still wanted me and was only being nice to him? It was a stretch, but it was all that I needed to begin. The pain decreased as I began to think of a way to get the truth from her. I had three options: first, she couldn't resist my kissing, second, I could use that mutt's pain, and third, I could force it from her. I knew I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her in any sort of pain so that meant the last two were eliminated. That left me with the first option to work with. I began to formulate a plan to get her away from that dog. I would know her true feelings come heck or high water


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes

When the plan was complete, I began to walk back to her house fixing and refining parts of the plan in my head. I knew this would work, I just knew it. As I got closer to her house, I was overwhelmed by the sickly smell of that idiot dog. _Why did I not smell that before? That reeks!_ But the smell, however gross, was slightly stale so I knew the dog had left her, which just proved my point that she might not have the same feelings for him as she did for me. _Maybe there's still a chance._

I slowly walked up her driveway and stood on her porch, once again mustering up the courage to jump up to her roof. I finally did and jumped from her railing to the roof where I crept across to her room's window. I opened the window, silently jumped into the room, and experienced unexpected relief when I affirmed that the mutt wasn't in there with her. She was on her bed, curled up in a fetal position much like I had been only hours before, and she was crying. Deep, ragged sobs racked her body. A sharp pang jolted my chest and I gasped along with her, sharing her pain. I felt as though something was tearing me apart from the inside out. She rolled over in bed and gasped in shock when she saw me. But then her expression lightened and she smiled.

"You're back!" she said and her smile grew when I nodded and smiled. I was starting to feel much better about this whole thing, when suddenly, her face fell, "Of course, this is probably just another dream and when I wake up, the pain will be worse," I winced at the agony in her words, but she began to get up, "but, if this is just a dream, I might as well have fun with it." And with that, she walked over to me. Her face got closer to mine and I realized what she was going to do. I took an unnecessary breath to talk to her, which was a mistake. Her scent was simply delicious, and being away from her made it even more intoxicating to me.

I winced and she stopped, "Oh, that's right, you can't stand my scent can you? Jacob can kiss me because he isn't a vampire, but you can't" I realized that she must have just named that gosh darned mutt.

"Is that the name of that dad-blammed animal that was just in here?" I asked her.

"What?! Were you watching me! I thought you said it would be as if you never existed, but then again this is just a dream, why should it matter if you watched me in a dream? Why should it matter that you saw me with Jacob?"

"I left you alone for a few months and the wolves descend! What have you been doing in my absence?" I noticed that when I mentioned leaving her, her face twisted in agony.

"That's none of your business. But, since, obviously, you didn't want me anymore, I found someone else to fill the gaping hole you left."

Sharp knives twisted in my frozen heart. "I love you, I always have. But it was for the best and you weren't supposed to go off kissing one of those mangy mutts like that!"

"Well, he proved to me that he loved me, something you never did"

"By what, eating half of your face?"

Her expression turned angry "He loves me like you never did!"

"Want to bet?" I growled as envy and rage set in. I closed the short distance between us, grabbed her roughly by the waist, pulled her to me, and began kissing her soft lips with fervor. I would show her what real love was like, not just the puppy love she had experienced with that menace of a mutt. Her heart pounded and blood rose in her cheeks, she began to kiss me back, her breath hot in my mouth. My hand moved from her waist to the nape of her neck. I let my lips travel down her chin to her neck. _If I don't stop now, I never will_, so I pulled my face away. Her bottom lip stuck out in the pout that I had missed so much, so I grinned at her and murmured, "Come with me" into her ear while I held her body closer to mine. Her breath caught and she gasped for air, but she grinned back at me and nodded.

"Might as well have fun with this dream while it lasts." She muttered to herself.

I grabbed her, more softly this time, put her on my back and climbed carefully yet swiftly through the window. She laughed as I began running and then pushed her face into my back as I gained speed. Retracing my previous steps, I carried her to our meadow where I set her down and sat next to her. She leaned over and I could smell her wonderful scent, but I let her fingers trace my face despite the temptation. Her fingers found my hair and began to tangle themselves in it. She leaned even closer still, hesitated, and then her lips found mine. I let her lead for the next little while, remaining a statue. But after feeling her breath on my lips I relented and began to kiss her back. Before I even knew what was happening, I rolled her over so that I was on top. This time, there was no little voice telling me when to stop, so when my lips found her neck, I didn't stop. Her neck was so soft and smooth.

So far, my passion had overridden my thirst, but I hadn't thought to hunt before I came. Very soon, I began to feel a familar burning in my throat. My thirst overrode my common sense so instinct kicked in. My hands pinned her down, she froze, she knew she had gone too far, but now it was too late. My teeth found her jugular vein and I bit down. Her delicious blood filled my mouth as she struggled against my iron grasp. I drank and drank, quenching my thirst and relishing each minute of it.

"Edward…please…no…stop…noooooo!" she rasped. I don't know what happened next, perhaps it was her quiet pleading or maybe it was all those months of abstaining, but either way, I bit her once more and then threw myself away from her, across the clearing where began biting into a tree. She began groaning and screaming, but we were so secluded that no one would be able to hear her. I ground my teeth against the desire to go back and then proceeded to extract my teeth and beat my head against the trunk of the tree. This wasn't my plan! It wasn't supposed to happen like this; all I wanted was to know the truth! The tree cracked and toppled under my incessant beating, so I was left to stare at Bella as she suffered. I knew that I wouldn't be able to suck the venom out that I had just placed in her, but I didn't want to ruin her life like this. _Way to go doofus, now what?_ I shook my head; I had no idea what to do. I continued to watch Bella suffer, ordering my mind to think. I had two options now: one, go back and attempt to suck the venom out or two, wait and let her become a vampire. I knew that I wouldn't be able to execute the first one, but I wasn't going to let the second one happen.

Then, I heard; _Edward stop, don't worry; we're coming_, in my head. Alice and the rest of my family were here. I sprinted in the direction that the thought was coming from and met Alice and Carlisle just outside of the clearing.

"You know what happened don't you? Where is everybody?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, I knew what was happening. Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie are behind, they will come when we need them." she replied.

"Why didn't you stop me?" I roared.

"I thought you would be able to stop! You did when James-" I cut her off before she could finish that sentence but then I heard a tortured moan and a scream coming from Bella's general direction.

"Carlisle, help me!" I moaned. I knew that he would know what to do.

"Edward, what do you want me to do? I can't suck the venom out, I don't have that kind of self control!" Another agonized moan came from the clearing. I turned in that direction but Carlisle pulled me back, "She's almost there, and you won't have another chance to stop it! You must make your own decision. Will you let her become one of us? Or will you take the chance, try to suck the venom out, with the wild idea that you will be able to stop like you did with James."

"Carlisle…" I hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Choose, son. Choose now or she will be lost to you as a human." Carlisle's face was pained. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Either way that you choose, I will support your decision."

"So will I." added Alice.

"All of us will, idiot." chimed in Emmett with Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie right behind him smiling and offering their consent.

Then Jasper stiffened and his nostrils flared. He snarled and glared at me. I was confused for a few short seconds, and then I looked down. My entire shirt was bathed in Bella's blood; evidently I hadn't been as clean as I thought I had. I looked back up in time to see Jasper charging right at me while the others turned away and plugged their noses, trying to control themselves. Carlisle and Alice were the only two there defending me. Carlisle lunged for Jasper, but Jasper was quicker, and he evaded Carlisle's punch, landed one of his own, and then continued on. Alice was quickly thrown off when she tried to grab Jasper around his waist. I realized that Carlisle and Alice wouldn't be back in time so I began to run. I was the fastest runner in the family, but I wasn't quick enough in making that decision. Jasper tackled me and began tearing at my shirt trying to get the blood to his mouth. I fought him off as best as I could, but he was in a frenzy so I knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

He managed to tear my shirt and he stuffed pieces into his mouth, sucking and relishing on them, I attempted to get them back, but he danced out of my reach. I lunged for him, intending to pin him, but then a shriek came from the clearing followed by a scream. Jasper swiveled, his eyes widened, and began to run in that direction. I chased after him, not fully comprehending what he was doing, until another shriek came. He was after my Bella! I increased my pace but Jasper had already made it to the clearing. He flashed to Bella's side and was about to bite when a small dark-headed blur tackled him and held him down. Carlisle, Emmett, and Esme soon followed, holding Jasper down. I caught up with them just as Emmett and Esme pulled him away by his arms with Alice attempting to calm him down by talk. Carlisle, Bella, and I were left alone in the clearing.

"Choose, Edward." Carlisle said firmly. I looked down at Bella struggling in the grass and tried to make a decision. "Now, Edward! It's almost too late!" I crouched down next to her and cradled her in my arms. I leaned in and put my lips to her bloody neck, but I couldn't bring myself to begin sucking, I knew I wouldn't have the control. I jerked my head away and looked up at Carlisle. "I'm sorry, Edward. I really am, I wish I could do it for you, but I cant," he paused and looked back down at Bella, now limp and barely breathing in my arms, "and now it's too late. It seems like time made your decision for you."


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

Watching Bella suffer was one of the hardest things I'd done by far. The first was changing to a vampire, but then, I'd had no control over it, and it hadn't been my decision. This time was different, because I could have saved her, and she could be better by now. She struggled and moaned in my stony grasp, her face contorting with agony. I could do nothing to stop this pain she was experiencing; she was beyond my control now. The fact that my mistake was what was causing this made it even worse. I had no idea what she would be like when she woke up, but I knew exactly the pain she was going through right now. _What have I done? _

Jasper had finally gotten calmed down and was now apologizing to me over and over in his head. I was unsuccessfully trying to ignore him. He knew that he couldn't come near her again until she was changed, so he was with the rest of the family down in the cars. Carlisle was the only one with Bella and me in the clearing. I knew that Carlisle was disappointed in me, (heck, I was disappointed in myself!) but he was the only one in the family who knew what I was going through. He was the only one who had changed others.

As I sat in the clearing, oblivious to the world around me, Carlisle watched over Bella and me. He stood, silent and still as only a vampire can, acting the sentry. I knew that as long as he was here, nothing could harm us. I felt comforted and safe when he was around. All of a sudden, I felt Carlisle stiffen behind me. Tuning into his thoughts, I stiffened myself. _Those idiot wolves! _They always had to ruin everything. I stood, still holding Bella, and said the names of the rest of my family members, knowing that they would hear me. My family came quickly, quicker than those animals, and stood beside me. Jasper continued to stay a safe distance from Bella and tried to avoid breathing.

The wolves came quickly and I could hear their thoughts. They were intent on killing; there would be no compromise tonight. Somehow, or other, they knew what we had done, and were coming. The treaty had been broken and all of us knew the punishment. I told Carlisle what was going on, even though everyone else could hear me. We could either run or fight. Fighting would get us nowhere, and someone was bound to get hurt. But, none of us wanted to run and seem the coward. _What to do, what to do?_ The wolves came closer and closer to the clearing.

Emmett began thinking to me many gruesome and horrid thoughts of what he would do when the wolves came into the clearing. Rosalie and Jasper were on his side, mimicking his grin. Carlisle and Esme wanted to compromise, to find a way that we all could continue in peace. Alice didn't know which way to choose because she could see nothing past the wolves. I was still undecided as well; either decision was a bad one in my opinion. I knew that peace wasn't the option, but if we fought, Bella might get hurt. That left only one option left: running. I whispered this to the family and immediately Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper growled; they wouldn't leave without a fair fight. Carlisle and Esme sighed and shook their heads, still wanting peace. It seemed that no one was going to give in.

Then, Alice's eyes widened and went out of focus. We waited for the vision to come in impatiently. When she came back into the present world, she looked at me and I saw what she had seen: the family running through the Sahara Desert in Africa with Bella in tow, still changing. I knew that my decision was the correct one and told the rest of the family. Everyone sighed, but no one would go against what Alice saw. Jasper changed sides immediately after she hurriedly summarized what she had seen.

We looked at each other, still indecisive. We knew that we had to run, but most of us didn't want to do it. Meanwhile, the wolves had now reached the cars and were slowing down. I could tell that they didn't really want to kill us, but because of the Alpha's orders, they had to. _Bella must be safe!_ The family all looked at me; I was going to be the one to make the decision. I sighed and nodded.

"I need to get Bella away," here more growls erupted from Emmett, I knew that he wanted to fight "but I'm not against you fighting. Esme and I will run with Bella, and then you will stall them and follow me when the fight is over. Do not kill any of them; just hurt them enough that they can't follow us. Call me on my cell phone when you are done." I knew that someone was bound to get hurt, but this was the only way, because they would follow us if we ran. I had attempted fake confidence to try to keep my spirits high, hoping that no one would get hurt. Carlisle nodded when I looked at him for approval. He accepted the plan.

Esme came to my side and I cradled Bella more firmly in my arms, preparing myself. Then, we ran, sprinting towards the west (we would run to the coast and then swim the rest of the way to Africa). I prayed that the wolves would be too preoccupied with the fight to notice that we were gone. We were already to the cliffs; I was just about to jump when I felt something change back in the clearing. I hesitated, and then I jumped into the raging waters, Bella still in my arms. Esme quickly caught up with me, and we began to swim.

I heard the wolves' thoughts of killing as they stepped into the clearing, preparing themselves for the fight and I screwed my eyes shut to try to block out those thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: Battle

EPOV=Emmett's Point of View

I watched as Edward ran into the trees carrying Bella in his arms. _Chicken_, I thought to him, knowing that he would hear it. Esme gave Carlisle a fleeting goodbye kiss, and then followed Edward. I then turned my attention to the mutts that were just around the clearing, they were hesitating; I could tell they were reluctant to fight us. "Come on dogs, come on!" I whispered, I couldn't wait for the fight to begin. I began clenching and unclenching each individual muscle in my body, trying to be patient.

Then, after waiting for what seemed like forever to me, the wolves finally seemed to reach a decision. They stopped circling, and all of them, in synchronization, turned and faced us. I grinned, showing the dogs my teeth and the black dog in front growled. On cue, the dogs howled and leapt for us. All of us at once picked one each for us to incapacitate; there were five dogs and the five of us—perfect. I picked the big black one that had growled, because I knew he was the leader and I wanted him to go first. We collided midair with a loud crash and began rolling around in the leaves.

I landed a few punches and he managed to scratch his teeth down my forearm, but I quickly dislodged those. He jumped back and lunged again, but I was faster and caught him in the gut with a strong undercut. He flew backwards and smashed into a tree. I was on him before he could come back to his senses, and I pounded his head with a fist. He was unconscious and I was disappointed; that didn't last very long.

I rotated and, shaking my head in respect, noticed that Jasper had taken care of the brown dog, tied him up, and was helping Alice with the dark gray one. Carlisle was just finishing off the gray spotted one, and then I noticed Rosalie. The big russet wolf had the advantage. He was on top of her and was making lunges for her neck while she was barely warding them off. I roared and charged toward the stupid animal, not thinking about anything else besides killing that russet dog. His ears flicked toward me and he paused in his lunges just long enough for Rose to land a solid right hook on the side of his thick skull. He rolled off of her in pain, and I body-slammed him, knocking his air out. Rose was next to me quickly, so she hit him in the back of the head to knock him unconscious. He collapsed and Jasper was there, tying him up, making sure that he wouldn't get loose. It seemed as though we had disposed of them quickly and efficiently. I was about to brag and gloat.

Then, something big and black crashed into me; I had forgotten to tie up the black wolf that I had taken care of first, and now it seemed as though he had awakened. I rolled and twisted beneath him, barely warding off his teeth. Jasper leapt on top of the dog and began punching at him, but the dog was fast and avoided his blows. Alice soon joined in the fight, dancing around and trying to land kicks on the dog's sides, yet the dog somehow stayed and avoided both of their blows and still managed to snap at me. Carlisle sprinted over, and tackled the mutt, the momentum taking them some feet away. Carlisle wrapped his arms around him in what seemed to be a bear hug. But, the mutt wiggled its way out of Carlisle's grasp and came at me again. Jasper and Alice were there with ropes and tangled his legs in them. He tripped and immediately after was wound up in strong cords.

I began to walk over and I looked down at him, making eye contact. There was anger in his eyes as he looked at me. But as, I got closer to him; I could see disappointment, defeat, and a deep betrayal lurking there. I picked up his head almost gently, and quickly hit the spot on the back of his neck that would put him out for a few hours. His eyes stayed locked with mine until they closed and he went limp. I stood up, still staring at him, haunted by the emotions that I saw in his eyes. I looked up at Jasper and he nodded his head at me almost imperceptibly; he knew what I was feeling.

Feeling very disturbed, I quickly ran around the clearing, picking up the limp bodies of the wolves and placing them in the center of the clearing. When I had them all, Jasper added the black one to the row, and Alice tied them all together with yet more rope.

"Where did all of that come from?" I asked.

"Oh, we had some in the car…just in case…" she didn't finish her sentence. She didn't need to, I knew that she had seen trouble coming and had prepared even though she couldn't see the wolves. "Wait a minute, what happened to your arm!" she gasped. I looked down, only now remembering the scratch. Because I didn't know what to say without losing my pride, I just shrugged.

Carlisle made a quick look over of the scratch, shaking his head, "It's not too deep, you'll heal up in a few hours" I sighed, still troubled by that stare from the black wolf and Alice gave me a worried look, probably worrying about me.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let's go catch up with lover-boy, shall we?" And with that, I began loping off toward the ocean with my family quickly following behind. I leapt into the water, letting my body take over as I began swimming, trying to lose myself in the motions, trying to forget the horrible betrayal in those eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Running

Swimming through the Pacific Ocean while carrying a changing human was rather interesting. It seemed that at first she couldn't get enough air, and then, later on, she didn't need any air for quite some time. Esme kept up the lookout and I just concentrated on the angel in my arms. During the first couple of hours, I could tell that she was in great pain; her back continually arched and her face screwed up. But after a couple of hours, she began to relax and I knew her consciousness was in a calmer place while her body changed. After all, no human body, even changing, can take that amount of pain. There are many theories of where we go while our bodies change; some consider it a sort of Hell, Carlisle believes it is a type of Heaven, and I say that we hover in the middle of no where. But either way, it made it easier for me to swim, and we were able to get to Australia in pretty good time even with a quick stop for Bella's air at Honolulu. I figured that we could wait in Australia for Emmett to call and then we could swim around to the east side of Africa together when they caught up.

We swam up to some forsaken beach in Queensland, Australia. Holding Bella, I walked to the forest that we had aimed for. I needed to hunt and so did Esme and that forest seemed like the perfect place to do it. I set Bella down underneath a tree that seemed to provide good shade and coverage. Esme understood without saying anything and we ran deep into the forest before letting the vampire senses take over just in case there were humans out camping, canoeing, or some such idiotic idea of recreation. Esme caught on to something faster than I did and I let her lead the way until we ran into a family group of kangaroos. I felt slight guilt as I caught a couple and held them tight so that I could feast because Bella had mentioned that she loved the little kangaroos and thought they were so cute. I just screwed my eyes up and tried not to think about the "cute little kangaroos" in my arms. In consideration to Bella's love of these animals, I broke their necks quickly so that they didn't feel anything. It had been a while since I had tasted kangaroo and it was pleasant, but not something I wanted to try again; they were just to foreign even though they did rejuvenate me quickly.

I finished just after Esme did, we looked at each other and smiled; we had made it and we were safe. Then, to ruin the momentary happiness, Esme's face fell and she began thinking of Carlisle and the rest, praying for their safety. I added my personal hope that they would be safe, and, right on cue, the cell phone in my pocket vibrated. Before the fist vibration was even halfway through, the phone was out of my pocket, open, and on my ear. Emmett's voice was one of the sweetest sounds I'd heard.

"Hey" he said sounding almost sheepish.

"We don't have time for this Emmett!" I ripped into him.

"I know, but…well where are you?"

"What?! You should be able to smell me, we just finished hunting!" I was confused, we hadn't gone out of smell range for him to track us.

"Well, ya, but did you have to take Bella with you? Did Esme trust you with that? Did you trust you with that? After all, she's practically family and I wouldn't want my sis-"

"Emmett what are you talking about?! Bella's right under that tree!"

"Uh, no dude, I can smell her old smell and I can see her body's print in the sand, but, uh, that's all that's here and there's no trace of anyone but us!" The phone was back in my pocket and Esme, who had heard the whole thing, was next to me in an instant. We sprinted towards the shore and ran, literally, into the family. They began pelting us with questions so I skirted around, avoiding them, sprinted for the tree, and froze. Bella, my sweet, beautiful angel, was gone.

~*~

The whole family went around the tree, slowly working our way outward, trying to pick up either her scent or the scent of whatever kidnapped her. None of us had any luck for quite some time. Finally, after hours of searching, Emmett perked up with a new find. I picked up on his thoughts and immediately sprinted over to where he was and picked up on the same thing. About a hundred yards from the tree was a single footprint in the sand that smelled definitely vampire, but I could catch Bella very strongly in the scent as well. The others quickly crowded around and added their theories.

"It definitely is a vampire's," said Jasper, stating the obvious. (I mean come on, what else human-like in form can jump a hundred yards in one bound?!).

"It's small, perhaps female?" stated Alice who knew everything about shoes and feet and such.

"It's not deep, so a smaller sized female." Concluded Rosalie.

"But, it seems to be deeper in the sides, what happened there?" asked Esme.

"It seems like whoever this was wobbled, so I'm guessing it's a newborn." Answered Carlisle.

"But, wouldn't they have finished her off if they were a newborn?" voiced Emmett and the others murmured in confusion.

"Not if they had sworn an oath beforehand, they must be working for someone" finalized Carlisle and the others agreed with this theory. I was just listening to the noise trying to form my own opinion of what happened. All of their theories led to one thing; kidnap or, more appropriately, changelingnap.


End file.
